Yasuo and Junko's Father bio
by SekiiChan
Summary: Yap this is just an entry for a contest i'm entering on youtube. It was too much to put on for the description so i put it on here


STORY INVOLVING YASUO AND JUNKO'S FATHER

Yasuo was born in a former village in the wind country. Her two parents Yuri and Roku Rokujichigusa were from the Rokujichigusa clan, but in two separate branches. Roku being born in the main branch fell in love with Yuri who was in the lower and inferior branch. Now, marrying someone or falling in love with someone of a lower branch was seen as unloyal and worse then having sex with a dog.

The lower branch of the clan were known for their "unholy and dark" powers. Their powers originate from a demon who once attacked their village hundreds of years ago. The demon's chakra was sealed inside of 1 member which passed it off genetically to their offspring. The higher branch of the clan originated from the holy spirit who sealed the demon's chakra. It's chakra then was sealed inside another human, the same way passing the chakra to offspring. Because of their differences and hidden evils and goods, they avoided getting into relationships with people who had the dark chakra. Soon they kind of " segregated" each other and separated into two branches.

Their bloodlines and characteristics also differ. For example a member of the upper branch would have light and brilliant features. for instance their eyes, skin, and hair would be fair colors (light colors). For a bloodline, they have the ability to cure wounds at an expert level if trained correctly. The color of their chakra is white. Their attacks and Jutsu are also based on the crystal style.

As for the lower side of the clan, they have darker features such as slightly tanned skin and darkened hair, not necessarily black. Also their abilities are similar to those of the higher branch. They have the ability to cure wounds at an expert level, greater then the higher branch, but, for a price. Whenever they heal injuries they feel the same pain that the percent does emotionally and physically. So it makes it hard to heal someone to their full abilities, but it is also a good way to understand the other person. They were also sand users and chakra stained in black.

So, anyway back to Roku and Yuri. Since they both loved each other dearly, they kept their love in secret and had their first daughter, Oturan. Nobody knew about Oturan and their relationship until five years later their second daughter was born Yasuo. Yasuo was born with a problem unlike her elder sister. The genes from the higher branch and lower branch were mixed together giving her characteristics from both sides; light hair and eyes, with darker tanned skin. She was born with the ability to use sand based Justus and "dark healing". It was obvious that there was a intermarriage situation (a marriage between people belonging to different groups, ethnic, religious or otherwise ). Those two were pretty smart because they got married in a different village. As a result they were kicked out of their village, and ordered to never return with their "filthy" children.

A few weeks after Yasuo was born and the news was out, The 13 tailed demon attacked their former village due to an unknown disturbance. Yuri and Roku still held memories and their love for the village and couldn't just let it fall. So, knowing 6 year old Oturan would protest, they left her in her warm bed that night and took Yasuo with them, to make the hardest decision of their lives; the future of their children. With Yuri's knowledge of seals they sealed the demon into the body of Yasuo. Of course it cosseted her life, and she had one last wish for Roku " please, keep my girls safe, and head for Konoha...." she breathed her last breath. Withought protest he did as he was told. Roku went back to their current home and woke up Oturan telling her it was time to go. Unfortunately before they had time to leave they were attacked by an akatsuki member who happened to be at the village during the attack, that member was none other then Junko's Father. The good thing is that Junko's dad never noticed them because they got away just minutes before he came crashing in. Oturan carried Yasuo out of the current place they were in and straight to Konoha where there dad gave quick directions to. And what became of their father? Well, he died there in the battle.

Soon they both found their way to konoha 10 days later and were found and brought inside by two Jounin. Konoha is where they both remain peacefully, well for now...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Junko's Father: Akumu, Japanese for "devil dream", an especially disturbing nightmare, spirit, succubus, incubus.

Akumu was given his name because of his ability to literally suck the life out of someone and feed off of it. He secretly works for the Akutsuki and married his wife just for spying prepossess because she had a connection with one of his previous "missions" . Later years after his daughter Junko was born he found no more use for his "wife" and killed her. She had also figured out about his secret. By a whim he decided to let Junko live because after all, she had his blood running through her veins. As of now he tries to contact his daughter to test her and see if she had lived up to his expectations. Soon, he plans to test her true skills.


End file.
